jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ben Kenobi/Archiv18
Bild von Luke Hi, ich habe mal eine Frage zu dem Bild in Lukes Biographie und zwar zu dem Bild wo Luke Mara sein altes Lichtschwert gibt. Meine Frage wie kann Luke ihr das Lichtschwert geben er hat es doch in Episode V in der Wolkenstadt verloren als Darth Vader ihm die Hand abschlug? Gruß, Lonestarr (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 217.255.247.57 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 04:52, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST)) :Wird wahrscheinlich nach dem Tod von Luuke Skywalker, Lukes Klon gewesen sein. Dieser wurde aus Lukes Hand geklont und bekam das Lichtschwert von Luke. Später wurde er dann von Mara getötet und Luke bekam sein Lichtschwert wohl zurück, welches er dann ja an Mara weitergeben konnte. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 17:03, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Steht aber eigentlich im Artikel... 20:05, 16. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Disku Header Hi kannst du mir ein header machen für meine Disku habs mit Photoshop versucht geht aba net danke im voraus--Sergej7890 15:16, 22. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Mit Benutzer Diskussion: Sergej7890? Und welchem Bild? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 16:58, 24. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich glaube, gerade Ben würde sich sehr freuen, wenn hier keine Banner mehr hochgeladen werden. Da kracht immer der Server ein. Abgesehen Sergej, hast du doch schon nen Header. JunoDiskussion 17:15, 24. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::für die Disku nich und gerne mit dem The Clone Wars Obi-Wan--Sergej7890 17:57, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ganz ehrlich kann ich dir mit 99%iger Sicherheit sagen, dass er das nicht machen wird. Pandora Diskussion 18:16, 27. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Dein South Park SW Ben Kenobi Bild Hi, hast du es selbst gemalt oder irgendwie mit einem Programm erstellt? Gruß Dav Kylanu 23:32, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Steht doch auf der Seite des Bildes. 23:35, 25. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::wow, das hätte ich nie gedacht, danke und wie hast du das Jedipedia in dein Bio rein gekriegt? Gruß Dav Kylanu 00:54, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Was genau meinst du? 01:11, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Ich meine in der Vorlage Person, die du auch drin hast, wo du dein SP Bild drin hast, da drin hast du auch einen Eintrag: Jedipedia, das möchte ich auch haben, danke schön und viele Grüße Dav Kylanu 01:24, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Das ist Vorlage:Benutzer. 01:35, 26. Sep. 2009 (CEST) UC Laut Versionen ist deine letzte Bearbeitung vom 8. August. Am 13. September hab ich dir auf die Disku geschrieben, dass der Artikel über einen Monat ohne Bearbeitung ist, seitdem ist nichts mehr passiert. Ry-gaul 20:50, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an... Ich hab auch anderes außerhalb der JP zu tun. Außerdem gibt es noch ganz andere "Karteileichen" in der Kategorie... 20:52, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich bezweifle nicht das du noch andere Sachen zu tun hast, aber ich finde es nicht gut, einen Artikel ewig UC zu nehmen und dann kaum zu bearbeiten. Andere Leichen gibt es tatsächlich, aber der ist mir jetzt halt aufgefallen. Ry-gaul 20:56, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Liegt vielleicht auch daran, dass es so viel zu ihm zu sagen gibt... 20:57, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Schon richtig, aber ich habe mir die Versionsgeschichte angeschaut und was in diesem Jahr dazugekommen ist war nicht allzuviel. Ry-gaul 20:59, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::::Es wächst und das ist die Hauptsache. Allerdings plane ich schon seit längerer Zeit eine größere Erweiterung, für die ich bereits viele Quellen zusammengetragen habe. Also keine Angst, dass da nichts passiert. 21:01, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) Weiterleitungen Warum hast du meine Weiterleitung wie EP 1, EP 2, EP 3, EP 4, EP 5 und EP 6 gelöscht? MfG Darth Mytoo 15:15, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Warum hast du die überhaupt erstellt? 16:29, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich fand es praktischer, dass man nicht komplett Episode 1 eingeben muss, so geht es schneller. Außerdem bin ich ewtwas faul was das tippen angeht, deswegen. Darth Mytoo 16:34, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Faulheit ist kein Grund, sowas zu erstellen. 16:35, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ok, du hast gewonnen. MfG Darth Mytoo 16:36, 6. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Frage ... Hi Du hast auf meine Seite geschrieben das ich da was ändern muss .. aber ich hab ka was könntest du mir das bitte sagen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Theldaa´r (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:14, 8. Okt. 2009 (CEST)) :Du musst die Fan-Fiction-Sachen von deiner Benutzerseite löschen, das ist alles. 13:27, 8. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Und was ist bei mir das Fan Fiction ? Theldaa´r 22:46, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::FanFicition = von Fans geschriebene SW-Geschichten... Also alles auser die Infobox... Pandora Diskussion 23:12, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Achso .. und wie kan ich das ändern das das geht ? Theldaa´r 23:14, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::Gar nicht, es ist nicht erlaubt. 23:16, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::Aber andere haben es auch... Theldaa´r 23:18, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::::Eigentlich nicht mehr. Wer denn? 23:19, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::::::Schon einige aber ich werde sie net verpetzen...Theldaa´r 23:20, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::::::::Es kann natürlich immer sein, dass man ein paar übersieht, aber es ist einfach nicht erlaubt. Fertig. Pandora Diskussion 23:23, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Jedipedia has a problem Vor einigen Minuten hatte ich das. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 13:52, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :→Jedipedia:Serverprobleme#mysqld.sock 'Pandora' Diskussion 15:17, 10. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bib Fortuna - Bibfort'una Hallo, zuerst möchte ich vorwarnen, ich habe hier noch nie etwas geschrieben und hoffe, dass es so passt. Warum ich schreibe? Ich lese momentan das Buch ''Star Wars X-Wing - Die teuflische Falle. Hier wird erklärt, dass Bib Fortuna dem Una-Clan angehört hat, bevor er verbannt wurde. In der Twi'Lek Sprache müsste er also eigentlich Bibfort'una heißen. Gilt hier nicht dieselbe Regel wie bei Thrawn? Bei dem steht ja auch der volle Name in der Jedipedia. MfG :Naja, Twi'leki oder Basic ist eigentlich egal - es geht darum, wie er öffentlich aufgetreten ist und dabei hieß er nun mal Bib Fortuna. Thrawn ist unter beiden Namen aufgetreten, weshalb natürlich sein kompletter Name Vorrang hat. 22:54, 13. Okt. 2009 (CEST) TCW Projekt Die Wookieepedia und das spanische Star Wars Wiki machen ein Projekt über The Clone Wars. Können wir das auch machen? [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 14:48, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Könnten wir, ja. 18:05, 14. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Verschiebungsrecht Hallo Ben Kenobi! Ich bearbeite gerade einige Artikel wo sich einige Fehler eingeschlichen haben...allerdings habe ich noch keine Rechte den Artikelnamen zu ändern! Also wollte ich fragen, wie ich die Verschiebungsrechte bekommen kann... Liebe Grüße und MDMMDS Ghorm Fett 10:32, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Du kannst hier das Move-Recht für dich beantragen. Ansonsten kannst du Seiten auch immer zum verchieben beantragen, indem du die Vorlage:Verschieben benutzt. Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin 10:40, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen herzlichen Dank!! Ghorm Fett 10:46, 16. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Bilder löschen, die Zweite Hallo Ben, ich wollte die Bilder, die ich hochgeladen hatte auch verwenden. Und zwar in den Artikeln selbst und in den Galerien und sonst wo....Warum löscht du sie ohne mich vorher anzuschreiben, als vermeintlichen Hinweis darauf, dass ich die Bilder doch endlich mal in die Artikel einarbeiten sollte. Ich bitte dich um die Erlaubnis, die Bilder, von denen die meisten eine gute Qualität hatten, die ich hochgeladen habe, erneut hochzuladen. Oder aber du als Admin einschreitest und alle Bilder, die nur im Benutzernamensraum zu finden sind, zu löschen. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende.Darth Hate 09:13, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Nur als kleiner Tipp, bevor du nächstes mal alles neu hochladen musst. Für sowas gibt es die Löschprüfung 'Pandora' Diskussion 10:58, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Hi Pando, danke für den Tipp, allerdings war das doch diesmal nutzlos, weil Ben schon alles gelöscht hatte, bevor ich mich erkundigen konnte. Ausserdem: Wie funktioniert diese Löschprüfung denn genau? Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 11:01, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Ist auf der Seite egtl alles beschrieben. ''Nachdem etwas gelöscht wurde (Artikel, Bild, oder sonstwas), kann man hier Einspruch dagegen erheben und sagen, warum das Zeug hätte bleiben sollen, also war es genau passend für diesen Fall... Pandora Diskussion 11:05, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Okay, danke. Aber kann dann auch der Admin die Löschung rückgängig machen? Falls nicht, dann bleibt doch mir nichts anderes übrig, als die Bilder neu hochzuladen und diesmal sofort zu verwenden. Gruß, Darth Hate 11:08, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Ja, Löschungen können rückgängig gemacht werden. Pandora Diskussion 11:14, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Verdammt!^^ Doppelte Arbeit für mich xD. Naja, dann hat wenigstens Ben nicht mehr so viel Arbeit. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 11:16, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Deine Diskussionsseite wurde sofort informiert, also hättest du dir den Scheiß und mir das erneute Löschen sparen können. 20:10, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Sch*** sagt man nicht, und ich habe deine nette Erinnerung erst sehr spät erhalten. Und garantiert nicht, als ich von 10 - 15 Uhr an war, Admin.Darth Hate 20:15, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Egtl sogar schon gestern um halb zehn... Pandora Diskussion 20:19, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe heute den PC angmemacht, und da war KEINE Nachricht. Sonst steht ja immer, dass Du hast neue NAchrichten au deiner Dskussionsseite. Diese Nachricht habe ich aber erst gerade eben erhalten. Und das ist noch keinen Grund, dass der "Admin" die unerträgliche Arroganz und seine ungehobele Art (s. wie oft er das "Wort" mit S benutzt) besitz, mich so anzufahren.Darth Hate 20:23, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Außerdem frage ich mich, der "Admin" hat mal behauptet, dass er alle Quellen besitzen würde, ob er so freundlich auch zu anderen Usern ist. Oder draf nur der Hate nicht aus dem LECG Bilder verwenden. Darth Hate 20:33, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich habe dir schon oft genug gesagt, dass ich die meisten Bilder besser herstellen oder auftreiben kann als die Wookieepedia oder andere Benutzer mit beschränkten Kenntnissen/Möglichkeiten. Wenn du weniger Rummeckern und mehr auf mich hören würdest, würdest du dir und mir den ganzen Ärger ersparen. 20:37, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Ich habe keinen Ärger, und ICH meckere auch nicht rum! Ich glaube dir ja, dass du mehr Ahnung von so etwas hast! ICh habe dein verbessertes Bild z.B. von der Zeltronerin gesehen! Ja, es ist schärfer! Aber es ist trtozdem kein Grun, so ein Verhalten an den Tag zu legen. Und das Verhalten kann man nur mit arrogant beschreiben. Tut mir Leid Ben, auch wenn du mir evtl. nicht glauben solltest, ich schätze dich sehr aber langsam geht es ein bisschenn arg her. Du hast ein Monopol geschaffen, ein Monopol, perfekte Bilder hochzuladen. Warum sagts du denn den anderen USern nicht, welches Programm DU benutzt?! Dann kann jeder USer selber die Bilder bearbeiten und du könntest dich wieder auf das Schreiben Exzellenter Artikel stürzen?Darth Hate 20:40, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Es geht nicht um das Programm (ich benutze übrigens Photoshop, aber das ist kein Geheimnis), sondern wie man damit umgehen kann. Einige Benutzer haben viel Erfahrung mit Bildbearbeitung und ebenso hohe Ansprüche wie ich. Wenn dann mal etwas nicht so toll ist, dann kann man sich gegenseitig darauf hinweisen. Aber einfach schlechte Bilder von der Wookieepedia oder sonstwo holen und hochladen, kann nicht die Lösung sein. Vor allem, da auch du genau weißt, dass Pandora, Kyle, ich und noch ein paar genügend Quellen und Möglichkeiten haben, vernünftige Bildversionen zu beschaffen. 20:46, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Erstens: Du hast Recht, zweitens: Ich möchte nicht, dass ein Missverständnis entsteht: Ich habe die meisten Quellen der Bilder, die ich hochlade persönlich, ABER:keinen Scanner! Ich muss also die WP bemühen, oder eben dich. Aber schau z.B. Abregado-Rae. Der Planet st schon seit Monaten als Mangelhaftes Bild gekennzeichnet. Geändert hat sich noch nichts! Außerdem will ich deine Arbeit erleichtern. Du bist ein Admin, du wwillst auch Artikel schreiben, kannst du aber nicht , wegen der Bilder-Geschichten. Aber du musst bitte nicht, das ist deiner Intelligenz, deinem Charakter und deiner Position nicht angemessen, so aus der Haut fahren, wie auf meiner Disku-Seite oder den letzten Änderungen. Ich werde in Zukunft keine Bilder mehr hochladen, wenn du das willst, aber: ICh bitte dich inständig zu sagen, was du für ansprüche stellst. Zum Beispeil kann ich wirklich nicht erkennen, wo das Problem bei dem CHISS.jpg Bild war. Sorry. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 20:52, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Mach dir nicht meine Gedanken. Ich hab kein Problem damit, wenn mich die Leute wegen Bildern "anhauen". Ich bin fast immer im IRC oder hier verfügbar und wenn du Bilder haben möchtest, die du selbst nicht einscannen kannst, dann lass es mich wissen. 20:59, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Okay Ben! Mach ich ab jetzt. Vielen Dank für dein Verständnis! Ich weiß ja eigentlich, dass du es nur gut meinst! Wenn es dir nichts ausmachen würde, würde ich gerne ein Bilf für den Artikel Neutralizer-Klasse Bomber aus dem LECG haben. Bekommst du es bis nächste Woche hin, wenn du zu viel zu tun hast, ist das kein Problem! Ich kann warten. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 21:03, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Sag mir im IRC Bescheid, wenn du es brauchst. 21:08, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Gut, vielen Dank. Hab ein schönes Wochenende. Liebe Grüße,Darth Hate 21:10, 17. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Qualitätsmängel Ich weiß jetzt nicht wer die QS' reinsetzt, da du der Admin bist, dachte ich mir du bist der richtige dafür. Ich möchte nur sagen, das einfaches QS nicht ausreicht, da man oft nicht weiß was man nun bearbeiten sollte. Zweitens aussagslose QS' bringen wenig und man muss dann sonst immer nachfragen. Schreibt bitte immer genau was das Problem ist. Naja, ich habe immer die Probleme, wenn ich die Bilder bearbeiten will. Ich weiß es sind nicht alle Bilder so. Ich hoffe dadurch, dass Du oder die anderen dass berücksichtigen bzw. korrigieren, Danke und Gruß Dav Kylanu 22:49, 18. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Eigentlich platziere ich QM-Hinweise nur als Gedächtnisstütze für mich selber, welche Bilder ich später mal austauschen will. Darüber hinaus ist der Mängel bei den meisten Bildern auch so offensichtlich, dass eigentlich keine Erläuterung nötig ist. Und als dritter Punkt kommt noch hinzu, dass die meisten Bilder nicht ohne weiteres verbessert werden können - das heißt: Die gekennzeichneten schlechten Bilder sind nicht durch einfaches Runterladen, Bearbeiten und neu Hochladen auszubessern, sondern müssen komplett neu gescannt oder sonstwie hergestellt werden. 22:53, 18. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Verstehe, das wusste ich natürlich nicht. Ja bei manchen kann man schon erkennen was bearbeitet werden soll. Danke für die ausführliche Antwort. Viele Grüße Dav Kylanu 23:36, 18. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Das Problem ist, dass meist durch einfaches aufhellen etc wieder andere Probleme entstehen, wie irgendwelche Neonfarben etc. Pandora Diskussion 08:09, 19. Okt. 2009 (CEST) UC's Wo kann ich gucken welche Artikel ich unter UC hab'? Wird mich mal interessieren. MfG Joni 13:52, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :Du beobachtest einfach deine Artikel, dann siehst du immer, welche unter UC sind und es gib eine Kategorie mit allen Artikeln, die unter UC sind. Gruß, Darth Hate 13:55, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::Also normalerweise weiß man darüber immer Bescheid und hat diese Artikel im Kopf. Sonst würde ich dir raten, in der Linkliste deiner Benutzerseite einfach den Namensraum „Seiten“ einzustellen. Bel Iblis 13:56, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) :::Linkliste auf deinen Benutzernamen Viele Grüße, Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:56, 23. Okt. 2009 (CEST) ::::Ganz neben bei, weiß ich sie auch auswendig, wollte nur mal fragen... MfG 10:10, 24. Okt. 2009 (CEST) Infobox Hi Ben, ich habe Premia schon gefragt, aber er hat mich auf Dich verleitet, da Du für Kotor und Videospiele zuständig bist. Und zwar, ich wollte mal fragen, ob man bei der Infobox für Videospiele noch den Zusatzpunkt "neueste Version", also für den neuesten Patch einen Unterpunkt hinzufügen könnte? Ich habe mir neulich Kotor installiert und wollte sicherheitshalber nochmal wissen, was die neueste Version ist und bin deshalb auf die englische Wikipedia gegangen und da steht auch der neuste Patch mit drin (Patchen vom Spiel aus geht bei mir irgendwie nicht, deshalb habe ich manuell gesucht). KotOr in der engl. Wikipedia; so meine ich das. Ich denke, das wäre keine schlecht Idee, oder? Danke schonmal für eine Antwort. Gruß ---> Revan1188 17:53, 26. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Hm, wäre ne Überlegung wert. 18:09, 26. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Joa, denke ich auch. ^^ Könntest du ja mal reinhämmern. xD Gruß ---> Revan1188 12:19, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Erledigt. 13:04, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) HILFE Ich hab ein bild von einem PK Droiden doch ich weiß nich wie ich dass hochladen soll bitte kanst du mir helfen Der verbannte 14:42, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Auf Hochladen klicken, Anweisungen befolgen. 14:45, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Wo hochladen weder neim bild (hab schon mit rechtsklick versucht) noch beim bearbeiten der sete steht was davon Der verbannte 14:53, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) :::Hochladen befindet sich auf der linken Seite im Bereich Werkzeuge unter der Suche. Gruß, - Backup 14:57, 28. Okt. 2009 (CET) Hey Hi sagmal ich hab ne neue seite mit den T-Seriepanzern gemacht kanst du mal bitte kontrollieren und korigieren Wäre echt nettDer verbannte 13:49, 30. Okt. 2009 (CET) P.S. Danke im vorraus :Ich denke nicht, dass dazu überhaupt ein Artikel nötig ist. Außerdem fehlen deinem Versuch Form, Quellen und Inhalt. 13:55, 30. Okt. 2009 (CET) Frage - Edits Hab mal eine Frage... Bei manchen Sachen hier braucht man ja eine bestimmte Anzahl von Edits... Gehören zu den Edits auch die Sachen wo man seine eigene Seite bearbeitet? (Weil ich hatte von denen ziemlich viel, was sich aber jetzt geändert hat...) Gruß SithLord12 18:05, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) :50 Edits im Artikelnamensraum. Steht da aber auch bei. 18:10, 2. Nov. 2009 (CET) Bitte*2 Lieber Ben Kenobi. Ich habe 2 Anliegen: 1. Könnte ich bitte den Artikel Droideka Mk2 nach Droideka kopieren und, du den alten dann löschen? Ich habe nämlich die Rubrik "Varianten" eingeführt...ich würde mich freuen und 2. ich habe erfahren, dass du alle Bilder zu den Campaign Guides hast...könntest du mir bitte Bilder zu den Dagger Klasse Sternenjäger zur Vefügung stellen? Liebe Grüße Ghorm Fett 18:27, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) #Verschieben von Inhalten ist aufgrund der GNU-Lizenz nicht möglich, da so die Autoren veloren gehen. #Wieso sollte man die Artikel von anderen DRoiden, die sicha uch baulich unterscheiden alle in einen Artikel packen? :Pandora Diskussion 09:14, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::naja war ja nur ne idee...weil es ja ein droideka ist...hmm dann schreib ich einen eigenen artikle für sich... danke Pandora!! Aber viel wichtiger: ICH BRAUCHE BITTE BILDER...denn ich glaube, dass ich bilder zu den campaign guides nicht selbst hochladen darf, da Ben K. sie viel besser hat..Liebe GrüßeGhorm Fett 15:35, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Zumindest das Bild des Ultra-Droidekas gibt es ja schon beim IG-110 Lichtschwertdroiden. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 15:37, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Darf ich das dann kopieren? Ghorm Fett 15:43, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Selbstverständlich, für beide Droiden gibt es bisher eh nur das eine Bild. Gruß, Ivan Sinclair 16:16, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Danke Ghorm Fett 16:23, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) IRC-Channel Hallo Ben! Ich hab mal ne Frage zum IRC-Channel. Bei mir funktioniert das irgentwie nicht. Ich kann zwar die Seite aufrufen und sehen, was die anderen schreiben, aber selbst nichts schreiben. Weißt du woran das liegt oder was ich falsch mache? Grüße,Twilight 20:59, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Vielleicht könntest du dein Java mal aktualisieren, dann könnte es möglicherweise wieder gehen. Ansonsten nimm doch einen der drei externen Clients, die auf der IRC-Seite beschrieben sind. 21:32, 10. Nov. 2009 (CET) Banner Wie erstellt man sich solche seiten Header?HHL hat mich auf dich verwiesen. 18:09, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Hat er das? Soso. 18:11, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ja hat er Ben Ps kann ich dich in meine Fl eintragen 18:14, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Ja, hab ich. Hattest du nicht mal irgendwo nen Link zu der Photoshop-Datei? -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 18:54, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Nicht mehr. 19:03, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::Dann sag das doch einfach. Anakin, schick mir mal 'ne Mail, dann versuch ich dir mal mein Projekt zu schicken. -- Gruß, [[Benutzer:Har-Har Links|'HHL']] C2FU & S3E3s Edit-Speicher 19:08, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Email adresse? 17:47, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::→ Spezial:E-Mail/Har-Har Links – Andro Disku 17:51, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Ando ich hab kein outlook. 17:54, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) Under Construction Hey Ben, ich wollte mal fragen ob ich an deiner UC am Artikel Obi-Wan Kenobi mitwirken darf, würde gerne einige dinge aus TCW ergänzen. MfG Darth Mytoo 21:04, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ich glaub nicht, da Ben den Artikel geschützt hat, da Ben daran arbeiten wollte, doch andere Benutzer oder IPs haben immer etwas reingeschrieben. [[Benutzer:Boss|''Boss]] [[Benutzer_Diskussion:Boss|RAS Prosecutor]] 21:06, 11. Nov. 2009 (CET) Rishi-Station Arbeitest du noch am Artikel Rishi-Station? Ich hab ihn jetzt bearbeitet, du kannst ja noch korrigieren, was du für nötig hältst (Ich frag nur, denn bei so einem kleinen Artikel ist ein UC ja eigtl. schnell erledigt). Könntest du mal auf meine Disku gucken, da hab' ich noch ein paar Fragen. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 16:56, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Oh, bitte, übernimm ihn ruhig komplett. Aber dann solltest du vielleicht noch den Aufbau der Station und die Geschichte der Folge in separaten Abschnitten beschreiben. Ein paar erläuternde Bilder wären auch nicht schlecht, wenn er dann lang genug ist. 18:47, 12. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Mein Computer spinnt leider seit einigen Wochen und speichert Bilder nicht mehr ab, auch wenn man noch so oft auf Speichern geht. Wie kann man seine Disku hochgestellt hinter die vier Tilden machen (siehe Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb) Gruß Nahdar Vebb 19:00, 13. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::In den Einstellungen einfach Disku hinter den Link zur Benutzerseite schreiben. 19:16, 13. Nov. 2009 (CET) JP in klein Ist das Absicht das die JP jetzt so klein ist? Ich weiß nicht, ob es nur bei mir ist. Sieht irgendwie aus als wäre das alles . Ich jedenfalls kann nicht gut arbeiten so und wenn das bei euch nicht so ist, ich habe einen Screenshot der Hauptseite, die ich dann evtl. hochladen kann. MfG 08:15, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Gut, hat sicher erledigt. MfG 11:04, 15. Nov. 2009 (CET) Haki ist der Beste! Benutzername Hi, Ben Kenobi. Ich wollte fragen, ob du vieleicht meinen Benutzernamen von "Darth Crain" in "AdmiralThrawn" ändern kannst.Die dunkle Seite ist immer bei dir. Gruß Darth Crain 20:17, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ist besetzt. 21:38, 17. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Ja, aber nur mit Leerzeichen. Meiner ist dann ohne. Sonst könntest du ja vieleicht was aus dem Namen basteln. Du bist bestimmt kreativer als ich Die dunkle Seite ist immer bei dir. Gruß Darth Crain 19:57, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Ich habe jetzt einen Namen gefunden. Ad.Thrawn . Die dunkle Seite ist immer bei dir. Gruß Darth Crain 20:12, 25. Nov. 2009 (CET) Hurra.gif Könntest du dieses Bild bitte noch einmal wiederherstellen, da es auf den Seiten noch nicht geändert worden ist? Ich würde das dann jetzt gleich machen. Gruß, - Backup 06:28, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Ich muss mich jetzt gleich auch für die Schule fertig machen! Wenn du es jetzt noch wiederherstellst schaffe ich es noch! Ansonsten muss sich jemand anderes darum kümmern, oder ihr wartet bis heute Mittag. Gruß, - Backup 06:46, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Die Verwendung wird auch auf Bild:Hurra.gif angezeigt. 'Pandora' Diskussion 09:04, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Danke für den Hinweiß! Dennoch sollten Bilder erst gelöscht werden, wenn sie in den Seiten geändert wurden! Ich habe das nun zwar nachträglich erledigt, hoffe aber, dass demnächst erst die Bilder geändert werden und dann die alte Datei gelöscht wird! Mit freundlichem Gruß, - Backup 14:45, 18. Nov. 2009 (CET) Danke Er hat doch daran garnichts gemacht?! JunoDiskussion 14:41, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Stimmt, ich hab tatsächlich nichts gemacht. Aber die Kekse behalte ich. :P 14:49, 20. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Doch du hast ihn verschoben.--Jedi-Meister Revan ~Rat der Jedi 19:50, 13. Dez. 2009 (CET) Ohma-D'un super battle droid Wie ich gesehen habe besitzt du The New Essential Chronology! In der WP wird in dem Artikel Ohma-D'un super battle droid unter anderem diese Quelle angegeben. Deshalb wollte ich fragen, ob du darüber Informationen sammeln könntest, um diesen Droiden dann in B-Serie einzubauen. Gruß, - Backup 12:06, 22. Nov. 2009 (CET) Vorlage Wann darf man so eine Vorlage erstellen? Gruß Nahdar Vebb 18:45, 28. Nov. 2009 (CET) :Gar nicht, nur ich darf das. 19:24, 28. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::Nur für dich oder auch für andere? Gruß Nahdar Vebb 19:31, 28. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::Du kannst das ganze gerne mit deiner Benutzerseite machen, etwa so wie Andro 'Pandora' Diskussion 22:13, 28. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::Also für mich persönlich für meine Benutzerseite? Gruß Nahdar Vebb 08:34, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::So, dass du deine eigene Benutzerseite als Vorlage verwendest. 'Pandora' Diskussion 11:24, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::Nahdar Holocrons mus ich auf meine Disku machen? Gruß Nahdar Vebb 15:48, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::Nein du musst eine Unterseite erstellen. Wenn du willst richte ich Dir das ein. JunoDiskussion 15:53, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::::Das wäre nett, die Vorlage mit Nahdar Holocrons wäre gut. Gruß Nahdar Vebb 16:03, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) :::::::::Man kann ''direkt die Benutzerseite dafür benutzen. Pandora Diskussion 16:49, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) ::::::::::So. Jetzt musst du nur noch bei deinen Einstellungen die Signatur zu ändern und fertig. JunoDiskussion 17:33, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) Schluss! Aus! Komm in den IRC oder macht das auf Nahdars Diskussion! 17:36, 29. Nov. 2009 (CET) Kriegsritual Warum hast du den Artikel Kriegsritual gelöscht? --Jedi-Meister Revan ~Rat der Jedi 12:48, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Weil du dir den Namen ausgedacht hast, weil der Sinn dieses "Rituals" laut Spiel ein anderer war, weil der Artikel viel zu kurz und damit ein Stub war. 13:59, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Aber der Name Kriegsritual steht so in einem Artikel und deshalb habe ich es übernommen. Und sonst braucht man den Artikel ja nicht gleich löschen, sondern kann ihn auch ändern!!! Netter Gruß--Jedi-Meister Revan ~Rat der Jedi 18:18, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET) Ich glaube ein Link wäre hilfreich.MdMmds 18:25, 2. Dez. 2009 (CET)